feudal_warsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alianza
About Alliances *Being a part of an alliance can enhance your gameplay by providing you with a community of teammates. A strong team can help you in times of distress, as well as provide training, purpose, and direction. *Alliance membership is not required to play Feudal Wars. Although playing without an alliance can mean playing with less support than an allied player, it also grants a high degree of freedom and flexibility to follow one's own set of ideals. Alliance Rules *Accessed at title of Baron or higher. *Tag: 2-4 letters *Size: 50 max *Cost: 10,000 gold to found a new one. *When you join or found a guild it starts a 7 day timer. While this timer is active you may not join or found a guild. *When you leave a guild, or kicked from it, it starts a 24 hour timer. While this timer is active you may not join or found a guild. *An alliances owner may disband it when there are no other members. Creating Alliance *After becoming a Baron you may spend 10,000 gold to found an alliance. Joining Alliance *By selecting to join an alliance a notice will be sent to the officers of that alliance, who can then accept or deny it. Manage Alliance Ranks Owner *The owner may promote/demote member to/from officer, and function as an officer also. *Owner may transfer control of alliance to an officer, making them owner. Officer *Officer may accept a new applicant or kick a current one out of alliance Member *Currently no abilities. Current Alliances BAN Bad Ass Nobles *Description: A fierce combination of ex mortal enemy alliances (KHNA & BA) from Knighthood past, who have come together with friends to form an extremely strong team. *Rules: Teamwork, communication, mutual respect *Allies: BAND, SR BAND Banditos *Description: The second branch of BAN, comprised entirely of player alts. *Rules: Teamwork, communication, mutual respect *Allies BAN, SR TAS The Alliance Syndicate *Description: Merged from House of Hera (HoH)--founded by Heidi Raude of Knighthood's Allied Knights of Valour (AKV)--and Knighthood Legends (KHL) at the beginning of Feudal Wars Beta. *Rules: *Allies: TASB, UXXXG, SLUM, FIRE TASB The Alliance Syndicate B *Description: The second branch of TAS comprised mainly, though not entirely, of alts. *Rules: *Allies: TAS, UXXXG, SLUM, FIRE SLUM Asylum *Description: a group of long time friends who were originally in HoH, then TAS, but moved house when alliance numbers got too big. It has grown from that initial nucleus. *Rules: *Allies: TAS, TASB, UXXG], FIRE HOME Home *Description: *Rules: Must be a part of the HOME liege line. Anyone in the HOME liege line is considered a part of HOME (even if only visiting) and must not hit HOME nor its allies. *Allies: DSR UXXXG Underground *Description: *Rules: *Allies; TAS, TASB, SLUM, FIRE FIRE Fire *Description: *Rules: *Allies; TAS, TASB, SLUM, UXXXG SR Storm Rising *Description: *Rules: *Allies; BAN, BAND DSR Darkstorm Rising *Description: *Rules: *Allies; HOME KOS Knights of Shame *Description: *Rules: *Allies: None Main Menu